Soul Stalker
by firefliesinlove
Summary: [Rated R for reference to Rape in song lyrics]--Ryou ignores Bakura's warnings, and goes out for a walk... Based on the song 'Soul Stalker' by Calibretto 13...


**Soul Stalker  
**  
_by: Sarah Harvey  
  
Rated: R for references to mind-rape in the lyrics…  
_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I tried to warn you! _Sleep deprivation is a scary, scary thing!!!_   
^____________________^  
And this, my friends, is another product of this wonderful ting we call 'lack of sleep.'  
And also the results of me finding stalker songs…. ^____^ *laughs hysterically*  
  
Warning: Evil things are about to happen… And you, oh faithful reader, are right in the middle of it all. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Yu-Gi-Oh. And if I did, you'd know just how psychotic I really am. ^_^ And I don't own the lyrics, they belong to Calibretto 13! ^_^  
  
_Please R&R!! ^_^_  
  
Note: The lyrics are all in Bakura's insane point of view, and the rest of the story is basically _someone_ and Ryou! And this is **_not_** Yaoi. But if you really want it to be like that, then just imagine that it is.  
  
This story is better read while listening to the song 'Soul Stalker' by Calibretto 13, or any other music that has to do with insane and evil things. ^^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
 Ryou banged his fist countless times on his Yami's door. But Bakura didn't answer, his only response was to sing along to one of his favourite songs; 'Soul Stalker' by Calibretto 13. Ryou sighed, and banged his head on the door. He was getting a headache; not only from banging his head against the door, but also from the loud music blaring from inside of his Yami's room.  
  
 All of a sudden, the door was thrown open, and Bakura was looking down at Ryou with his insanely wide eyes and huge smirk on his face. He laughed psychotically before grinning again.  
  
 "Bakura, I'm going out for a walk. I can't stand your loud music!" Ryou called out over the really loud music. Bakura nodded, the wacky grin still on his face. Ryou shook his head in disbelief, and headed down the stairs.  
  
 "Don't stray to far from the light! Just remember to look behind you!!" Bakura yelled out down the stairs, singing along with the music. Ryou didn't know whether or not he really meant it, or was just making a stupid point that he would always play his music that loudly.  
  
 "Sure, Bakura, sure… Whatever you say…" Ryou rolled his eyes, threw on his jacket, and slammed the door behind himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Darkness bathes the city face.   
It's something common to the human race._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 He could hear the song halfway down the street, the lyrics as clear as ever. He groaned and remembered that no one on their street would ever complain because they were frightened of what Bakura would do to them if they did. Ryou's next-door neighbour, a short, plump little woman who was the gossip queen of their street had disappeared days after she spread the word that Bakura was a murderer. Well, everyone believed her, and when she disappeared, that only seemed to back up her own story. And made everyone fear Bakura like he was some kind of evil god. Which he could probably be if he really tried hard enough.  
  
 He sighed again, and found himself walking down the old, broken, and cracked sidewalk that led to the park. The park was about a mile away. Not too far away for people who get lost in their thoughts quite easily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
_Go about your normal lives,   
Do whatever and pay no mind.   
Just remember to look behind you.   
Something sinister's about to unfold.   
It happens every night, yet no one is told._   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 Ryou shuddered when he heard the faint sounds of bass and Bakura's voice screaming off into the night along with the song. He was at least five blocks away by then, and still, no one was complaining. In fact, it was strangely dark around him at that particular moment. It was even darker than was normal for the city at night.  
  
 He glanced over his shoulder, and the words of the song started to haunt his mind. '_Just remember to look behind you…_' Ryou shuddered again as a cool breeze made its way past him. '_I tried to want you but you don't care…_' Ryou pushed the thoughts aside, and continued walking down the sidewalk.  
  
 Every single light in the houses on the streets around him were out, and the only light came from one of the streetlights. There was only one streetlight per two blocks. Which meant that Ryou was alone in near-complete darkness.  
  
 The sky was a dark grey, and with the night sky, it was only darker. The moon was barely visible, its light being cut off by the menacing cloud above and below.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_A lone stranger walks the streets below.   
What happens next you don't wanna know._   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 At the sound of hurried footsteps behind himself, he twirled around, eyes wide. The darkness and silence around him was finally getting to his head. Or so he thought. The shadows all around him seemed to move with every step that he took and didn't take. He turned back around, his body trembling, and kept on walking. He only quickened his pace a little bit. He didn't feel like meeting up with anyone on the streets. Especially on _those_ streets.  
  
 He walked by a back alley, and broke out into a run when he heard the sudden cooing from an owl. He didn't know that owls lived in the city. The only other sound around him was the sound of the wind blowing through the leafless trees not too far ahead of him. He was suddenly surrounded by odd-looking shadows and darkness. Even the streetlights weren't going to help him out of that one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_They are everywhere.   
I tried to warn you, but you don't care._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 Ryou stopped walking suddenly, and squinted out into the darkness. He couldn't see anything, but he was sure that something was moving around in the darkness. '_Run back to the light! Run back to the light!_' Something in his mind was screaming at him, begging him to turn back. But he couldn't move his arms or his legs. He was paralysed out of pure fear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
_Soul Stalker is about to strike.   
You don't believe me.   
Why, exactly, I don't know.   
All I want to do is help save your soul._   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 He swore that he heard Bakura's song playing even more loudly in the background, but he couldn't be sure. It might have been that he was hearing it in his mind. '_All I want to do is help…_' Ha! That was a laugh! Bakura? Help? Help _Ryou_? The only person that Bakura helped was himself, or people who could be useful to him. But, then again, Ryou was the holder of the Millennium Ring…  
  
 He heard something moving around in front of him and behind himself. He nearly died of fright when he felt something touch his back. He cried out for help, but he knew that no one would answer. No one ever went outside at night. And for good reasons, too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_The formal warning is out,   
And the rest is up to you   
You can choose to make a difference   
Or do what you always do._   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 No, it was up to Ryou to fend for himself, now. There wasn't anything or anyone that would be of any help to him now... Except for maybe a weapon. _Or_ some light.  
  
 He took a few steps forward on his shaky legs. He didn't know what to expect, he couldn't see anything, and there was absolutely no light anywhere anymore. Except for a tiny bit behind himself, but he couldn't see that far. And he was far too frightened to turn around.  
  
 "_Going somewhere…?_" A hoarse voice hissed in his direction. It didn't seem to be coming from anywhere in particular, it echoed out all around him.  
  
 "Who-Who's there?" Ryou cried out, his whole body still trembling in fear. He couldn't stop himself.  
  
 "_Oh, I think you know…_" Ryou felt something sharp press against his back, and his knees gave way. Something cold and clammy touched his face, and he nearly had a heart attack when he saw a flash of red eyes only a few feet away from him. '_You know…_'  
  
 "Ah!" Ryou cried out and hit his temple with his fist a few times. He was imaging it. He had to be. That voice was not in his mind.  
  
 '_You know… It's locked up inside, but the truth is there…_' Ryou felt tears stinging his eyes when he felt something wrap itself around his arms and waist, pinning his arms to his side. He felt like the very life was being drained and squeezed out of his body. He felt something tingling at the back of his mind, and it soon turned into pain. It was blinding pain, as if his head was splitting into two.  
  
 "Stop! _Please_ stop!!" Ryou struggled against the tightening grip around his middle, and tried, helplessly, to get his arms out of the evil grasp. From out of nowhere, he felt hands tugging at his shirt, and finger nails scraping against his pale skin. Something was trying to pull him down. He started to struggle against it even harder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_But beware of the rulers of darkness,   
For there is no mercy in them.   
They'll rape your soul and mind   
And try to take you down with them._   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 He passed out just before he could feel the familiar sensation of another's mind skimming alongside his own, demanding entry. Only he couldn't allow it, he was no longer conscious.  
  
 He never witnessed the blinding light that erupted from his Millennium Ring that was tucked away under his jacket, nor did he hear the screams of agony coming from what was left of the darkness around him. But he swore that he felt something let go of his arms and waist, and the hands that were holding his shirt let go suddenly, dropping his body to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Here we come.   
We're here to save you   
From the evil clutches of the Dragon's fleet.   
We are the hunters,   
Ordained by the King of kings.   
Our mission: spread the Word   
And rid the world of evil things._   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 When he reopened his eyes, the darkness was still all around him, though not as thick or as blinding as it had been before. And he no longer heard or felt the presence of an evil being around his own body.  
  
 He jumped up to his feet, pulling his jacket closer to his shivering body, and ran in the opposite direction from where he was heading in the first place. He ran as hard and as fast as he possibly could, towards the loud music that seemed so familiar to himself, and back to his waiting and all-knowing, psychotic Yami; Bakura.  
  
 After that one incident, he never went for walks alone at night, nor did he ignore what his Yami said, even if it meant paying attention to mindless drabble at times.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_You go about your normal lives.   
You do whatnot and you pay no mind.   
It's a risk you would not take   
If you knew the cost at stake.   
It's a vicious cycle that never ends,   
So we must stop it before it begins._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***************************************************************  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII warned you! ^_________________________^  
  
I went to sleep at 4 AM, and woke up at 11 AM… let's just say that the lack of sleep is quite entertaining for my mind! Considering this is the second fic that I've written in the past…. Six hours. Not to mention one of the many fics that I've updated…  
  
tee hee -^^-  
  
Anyway, _please_ R&R! You know that you want to! ^_________________^  
  
_~Sarah Harvey~_


End file.
